Not so bad
by Jtoasn
Summary: It all changed when his own Master came and tapped him, and told him that he was special… he told him that he could rise above all the rest of these people, and become something else, someone else. Drake Stone.


**Title: Haunted**

**Summary:** It all changed when his own Master came and tapped him, and told him that he was special… he told him that he could rise above all the rest of these people, and become something else, someone else. Drake Stone.

**Authors Note:** I know, I haven't seen the movie yet, so if I've got this completely wrong, leave a comment because I'm really just going off an interview with Toby Kebbell about his character and the bathroom scene.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **Forwards**

He was an illusionist.

He was one of a kind.

He had thousands of fans, and even more woman.

He was like a God, he couldn't die, he couldn't be stopped, and he couldn't be said 'no' to.

He was THE Drake Stone.

There was nothing he couldn't handle.

And then out of nowhere Horvath came to him, he told him that he was the best, he told him that he was going to fight, he told him that he was on the GOOD side of the fight, he told him so many things and promised so much glory.

It wasn't exactly difficult to find the boy; in fact all he had to do was search public records. When he found him, Drake believed that he was doing what was right, he thought he was on the good side, and the boy was on the bad.

Then he said it, just 7 words to make Drake doubt his orders.

"This is high school all over again"

Drake knew about high school, he knew about bullies, he had been haunted by them all his life.

Before he was brought into the world of magic and sorcery, he was one of those boys who were shoved in lockers, were teased and were bullied at school.

It all changed when his own Master came and tapped him, and told him that he was special… he told him that he could rise above all the rest of these people, and become something else, someone else.

When he left Drake didn't want to just give up.

He had been shown a world that was so different, so much more accepting and more exciting than the bland 2D one that he was told he was supposed to live in now.

After all he had learnt how could he give that up?

Horvath told him to hurt the boy, to make sure that he was weak enough so that he could easily give the answers away.

"This is high school all over again"

Those words rang in his head; this boy was just like him once upon a time.

"Alright, I'll tell you what, hit me with your best shot, you're most powerful spell"

"Okay" the boy said, as he prepared himself, "Hyahh!"

"Ooh!" Drake said, but he smiled at the pathetic shot, "No I'm joking"

"Nothing, nothing is happening" the boy said, already knowing that nothing would.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that –"

"Enough, you idiot" Horvath said, as he walked into the door, "Watch the door"

He turned and started towards the door, waiting for Horvath to finish. He felt like he had let down his new master, he had gotten side tracked, distracted.

Then he felt the choking sensation, and he looked up to see his enemy.

Belthazar.

He hung in the air, choking, his legs were trying to move but lack of oxygen was preventing him from doing anything.

"That's what I keep telling him, want your guy back?"

In a matter of seconds he was flung across the bathroom and into some lockers, memories of childhood flashed into his mind.

He got up and looked at Belthazar, he was just another bully, but now he had the power to deal with him.

He wouldn't be haunted by them anymore.

"Belthazar! Look out!"

The spell flew across the room, and Drake stood shocked as he saw Horvath being thrown into the mirror, he spotted Belthazar only a second before he was slammed into the cubicle.

Drake knew what was coming when Horvath had that look in his eye and his cane in his hand; he was looking at Drake like he was a disappointment.

He didn't need him anymore.

He was a joke.

He wasn't one of a kind.

So when he saw Horvath mutter a spell at him, and he felt his strength draining away from him.

He decided that maybe dying wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
